XMen: Continued
by Calvin Doyle
Summary: Calvin Doyle is a boy in New York, until things change. His life takes a U-Turn and he is in a big tug-of-war between Magneto and The X-Men. This is my vission of the third Movie. Enjoy! CD.
1. On the Run

Calvin? Calvin? Calvin Doyle, come here this instant!  
  
One minute, Mom!  
  
Calvin Doyle drummed his fingers impatiently on the wood desk. 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100%.  
  
YES! he yelled.  
  
Calvin the bus is here; get your sorry butt out here before I take computer privileges away for a week!  
  
Coming Mom!  
  
Calvin pulled his finished CD out of the drive and hurried to get his backpack. The bus was right outside his New York house as he sped up to his fastest speed and just got to the bus before it pulled out of his street. He tried to find a seat that was not taken.  
  
When he sat down, something happened. The CD he had finished flew out of his bag and up into the air, before falling, vertically, on to his hand. "Ouch! Son of a bitch that hurt!" He clutched his hand and with pain lifted his fingers to see the damage. There was a two and a half inch cut on his hand, and it was bleeding! "What the hell?!" He could not believe that a little piece of plastic with computer data could make a cut like that.  
  
The bus came to a stop and a large group of kids came on the bus. Among them was a tall boy with brown hair. He came up to Calvin and sat down next to him. "Avery, look what Starcraft can do to your hand." As Calvin showed his friend the cut, he let out a sound of disgust, "You mean to tell me that a CD did this to you?" His voice was seeped in disbelief and surprise. "Ya and the funny thing is that I don't know how it happened." "Are you saying that you didn't see a CD come at you yelling Iraqi war cries?" asked the stunned boy. "No, that's not what I mean, the CD flew! I saw it; it flew into the air and then came down, or even back to my hand!" "Man, are you saying you got some sort of CD-arang?" asked the more than puzzled boy, "have you been in you granny's prune juice again?" Calvin tried to answer but the bus came to a stop at the school.  
  
As he left with Avery behind him, he watched out the windows to see if there was anybody out to greet him. Sure enough, there was Butch, as mean as ever. "Oh shit!" murmured Calvin. "What?" asked Avery. "I was meant to give Butch Starcraft today, and there is blood on the disk." "So?" replied Avery. "So, the computer won't read the disk if it has blood on it. What should I do?" "Give him the disk and say that the blood is coloring on the disk." answered Avery. "Fine."  
  
As the boys got off the bus, they heard a rumbling of an engine in the distance. They could see a motorcycle coming on the snowy road. The man on the motorcycle was scruffy, dirty, and had large mutton chops on his face. People started to gather around the curb and watch as the motorcycle drew closer. With a roar that cracked one of the school's widows, the motorcycle sped up to speeds that no normal motorcycle could reach.  
  
"What in the name of god was that?" Calvin asked. His voice was wistful. He wondered who that man was, until he saw the arm bent around his arm. "Okay, Gargoyle, where's my CD?" the voice was deep and it sounded like Barry White with a head cold. This is the thing that we all have had in our school lives. The bully makes you do something because he has the muscle and not the brain. This isn't always true, though. There are some bullies that have the brain and the muscle, but that isn't really important. "Here you go Butch. I gave you the patched version with the cheats integrated. All you have to do is put in 'Butch' in the cheat console, and you have all the cheats you need." "What is the red mark on the disk?" asked the large bear of a boy. "It's...uh...an identification mark so you don't lose it."  
  
After this little save of the morning, Calvin was cautious for the rest of the day. He still couldn't get over the man on the motorcycle. The license plate had CYCLOPS on it in blue letters. He had seen it before, at a train station up state, there had been some kind of big police thing at it after he had left, though. He wished he knew what had happened at that train station. The day went well. He had all the normal classes. They were as boring as normal, that is. All was good until the computer class. He entered the class and sat down. The computers were on and he started up Print Shop. He had a CD that he had been working on, and he put that in the drive. He went to the open menu and hit the D drive. An annoying message came up saying that there was no disk in the drive. He tried it again, same message. "I want your signs for the hockey game on my desk by the end of the class." the gruff voice of the Vancouver man, who was unfortunately his computer teacher, drilled through Calvin's brain. "Get to work you stupid, god damn, insignificant piece of, mother--" "Tsing!" the CD came whizzing out of the drive at a speed that would have made AOL Top Speed wet itself. It sliced right through the concrete stone pillar in the classroom. It didn't stop, though. "What the?" the teacher's words were silenced as he ducked to avoid the spinning red hot disk. It went around the room recklessly. Everyone rushed out of the room and into the hallway, except for Calvin. He just sat there, mesmerized at this flying piece of death.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Professor Xavier was in the middle of tracking Nightcrawler while he moved through the local area. Even though he was a trusting person, Kurt had been in many scrapes with the local German restaurants. Suddenly, a message came up on the humungous projection. There had been a use of mutant powers at a school in NYC. He opened a folder on the menu and looked up the names and faces of the students. He ran a DNA match with the children. A name and face came up. The names read: Calvin Doyle; Age: 13; Address: 23 White Street, Manhattan, NY, 73294. This was all the paraplegic needed, he mentally contacted Cyclopes, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Ice Man. "Go to New York and make a proposition."  
  
The principle's office was grey. The whole room was grey. The walls, the floor, the ornaments, even his hair was grey, "What happened, Mr. Doyle?" If you could see the color of people's voices, his would be grey. "You see, I got mad and the CD went crazy. That's all that happened." Calvin's voice had an air of disbelieve. He didn't believe it either. A flying CD of death had come out of a Samsung drive. This kind of thing did not happen every day. "Mr. Doyle, this is a serious crime. You are facing destruction of school property. The drive you destroyed is worth two hundred dollars—." He was interrupted by the tall man enter the room. He was tall and had brown hair that half spiked. His eyes were a very strange sight, though. They were black with red pupils. He was wearing a brown trench coat. When he spoke, he spoke with a slur to everything. It wasn't like he was drunk, but he had a south of a boarder thing. "I have come to pick up my nephew." Calvin knew that this guy was a fake. The only uncle he had was in Vegas at The Homo Sapiens Club, dancing for Aunt Gary. There was nothing to do because the man took him by the arm and out the door. He turned to Calvin and gas started to come out of a vial in his hand. All went black.  
  
When Calvin got up, he was scared. He was in a room that smelled like burned cigars. It reminded him of bad days in the ally. There were two people at a table. One was the man that had taken him out of the school. The other was a high school boy with a cute WWII lighter. The one that had taken him out of school was shuffling cards. He picked the one off the top, and showed it to the boy. The boy shook his head and laughed. The man picked another card, and another, and another. The answer was still the same. As the boy, with the card in his hand, laughed, the card grew bright and red. Then, IT EXPLODED!! "You should really stop that. We are not the largest group in the world, and we need all the followers we need. So, stop pissing each other off!" The voice of this man was deep. He would have been good in a Shakespeare play. He had grey hair and looked like he had seen something bad in his life time. He looked at Calvin with a look that saw right through him. It was like he knew what Calvin had been through and that he sympathized. Then, it hit him, this guy had kidnapped him. "What do you want with me?" he asked the man. "I want you to help me. I—we are of a breed that will soon be hunted down like vermin. I need you to help mutant kind and stop the people responsible for our prosecution. There is a colleague of mine that is in denial. There is a war coming between the mutants and the humans. It has already started, as I speak, there are mechanics working on machines that will be programmed to hunt us down and capture us for experiments" was the reply of the man. "We?" asked Calvin. "Yes Calvin, we. You are just realizing it, but you have powers, powers that are going to be useful. You have the power of CDs." Calvin did not know what he was talking about, though. How did this man know about him, and even his power. What did he mean by 'power'? Two CDs had gone crazy on the same day. Whop-de-do! Did this mean anything?  
  
BOOM A hefty section of the wall blew in. Shrapnel blew everywhere. A tall man with a strange visor ran in. He was followed by a blue thing in a suit similar to the visor man. A high school age boy came in followed by a woman with white hair. "We've come for Calvin." said the visor guy in a commanding voice. "You have no use for this boy. I do. You do not need him as urgently as I do"  
  
End of Part One 


	2. Catch Me if You Can

X- Men: Continued  
Part Two of the Calvin Doyle Saga  
  
BOOM, a red blast came from the man's eyes. Then, it started. All of the people there, except Calvin, were fighting.  
There is trouble coming to you, Calvin. Quickly, if you don't want to get hurt, run out of the blasted wall. QUICKLY! This was info enough for Calvin, and he started to crawl hurriedly. He was so close to the hole, when a person came up to him. The person was Calvin, or at least looked exactly like him. Calvin got up slowly. He looked at the Calvin in front of him for a minute. Then, it started to change. Before Calvin knew it, the other Calvin was a great bear.  
  
"What the hell?" said Calvin.  
  
The bear lifted him in her claws and carried him towards a door opposite the fighting. He started to struggle. He squirmed and squirmed. He pounded his hands and tried to communicate in sign. He did every sign he could think of. The rock on, the peace, he flipped the bear off, then he tried live long and prosper. There was a sound of air being cut and something embedded itself in the metal ceiling. It was a CD. He had a second to do something before he was through the door. He made his hand as if he were about to shake someone's hand, shielded his eyes, and opened his hands, like he had seen Spok and Tuvok do on many occasions, and he felt something go through his hands. There was a ROAR, and the bear released Calvin. It clutched a great bloody hole in it's chest. Slowly, it started to change into a blue woman. She was writhing on the floor in pain. It was a pitiful sight, but Calvin knew he had to leave.  
  
"Cyclopes, you are unaware how important Calvin is to the mutant race." said the elderly man with the helmet.  
  
"Magneto, anything that you want can only endanger the human race" with that, Cyclopes stopped shooting.  
  
"It is a pity that your leader hasn't told you about the Sentinels." said Magneto, and with that, he stopped fighting.  
  
Quickly, all the mutants stopped fighting, for they saw that one of their own was in pain. Mystique was crawling out of the room behind the door; she was dripping with blood, and was doing her damnedest to point to the place where Calvin. Everyone turned to see Calvin, then, in a split second, they all started to run right to Calvin.  
  
In the mob, which was ascending onto scared Calvin, there was a POOF of black and blue smoke, and the blue thing that Calvin had seen earlier grabbed on to him. The next thing Calvin knew, he was sitting in a chair and facing someone he had seen before. This man looked like he could skin the bear that had been holding him five minutes ago. He got up and said, in a gruff voice,  
  
"So, blue boy, you got the new boy that is meant to save humanity. When does Charles get here?"  
  
END OF SHORT PART TWO 


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

Calvin could not think what was happening. He had just hurt someone, nearly killed that person, if it was a person. The man he had seen before had been chased by the cops. This could mean that he was the enemy maybe he was in league with the man with the helmet. Calvin had to test him.  
  
Before Calvin could say anything, the man came up to him. He was of normal height; he was wearing a dark blue shirt with a brown leather jacket and jeans. This reminded Calvin of a cowboy he had seen in Canada. It was kind of funny to compare this scary person to a tourist attraction. Calvin was scared that someone would do something.  
  
"Kid, you should be more relaxed, nothing is going to happen to you"  
  
With that, three giant claws shot out of the man's hands. With this, Calvin jumped up and, instinctively, did what he did when the bear had him; he went Vulcan on the man's ass. Right before the CDs came out Calvin's hands, he saw that the man was puzzled about something with Calvin, but, all in a second, three CDs came out and hit the man in different places. One CD hit him square in the chest. One hit him in the leg. The last one winged him, and went right through the wall behind him.  
  
He fell to the ground in much the same way that the blue woman did. Calvin could only think to run, so he did. He ran out the door and into a hallway. Then, as Calvin looked around franticly for a way out, a bell rang and people started to run out of doors and down the hallway. Not knowing what to do, Calvin hid behind a pillar¹.  
  
When Calvin thought that all the people had left, he came out from behind the pillar. There was a tall muscular man there. The man was looking at a piece of paper. Then, the man that Calvin had wounded walked out of the room, unscathed. His claws were out and he was panting slightly.  
  
"Have you seen a boy out here, about half your size?" said the, now alive, man.  
  
"I didn't see anyone Mr. Logan but I'll—  
  
With this, the man looked at Calvin, so did Logan.  
  
"Look, kid, I know your scared, but it's O.K. We are the good ones. This is Colossus" he pointed to Colossus, "I am Wolverine and we won't hurt you."  
  
Calvin's adrenaline rush became too over powering and all went black.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Calvin's eyes opened. He was on a comfortable bed. He knew that he had seconds before he could realize where he was or who he was. For three blissful seconds, Calvin was just a sheet. Then reality came back at ludicrous speed. ¹ does this remind anyone of a scene from movie number one? "Son of a bitch!"  
  
"What?" was the answer from a man in a wheel chair.  
  
"Oh...uh... I'm Calvin." came the reply of Calvin.  
  
"Yes, I know that. You know, if Logan didn't have the gift of healing, then he would be dead, and you cut right through a teak wall with steel plating. Do you know how much that is going to cost me?" said the man in a light humor in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry about the wall, but I don't know what I did, I was scared and I just did what I did. Can you help me know what I'm doing?" asked Calvin.  
  
"I can help you with your new gift, Calvin. You have an ability that is going to help you with many things that are going to happen, to you, to all of us." The Professor said, as he wheeled out the door.  
  
Calvin followed him out of the office. The hallway was empty, again. They walked down and then to a large pillar. Calvin was about to ask why they were there, when the pillar slid to the side, to reveal a small room. The Professor went in and Calvin followed in. The pillar door slid shut. Calvin realized that this was no room, but an elevator. They started to move down.  
  
When they got out, they were in a series of hallways. They were all metal and looked stylish. The Professor went down a hallway and down another. Calvin had to jog to keep up with the paraplegic's battery.  
  
The Professor stopped at a door. He pushed a series of buttons on a pad. The door opened, like the ones on Star Trek. He wheeled inside and beckoned that Calvin follow him in.  
  
"This is what we X-Men call the Danger Room. You can train and practice all of your abilities any time. You can fight alone or you can use the automated defense system."  
  
With that, the Professor hit some keys on his wheelchair, and a great tank- like thing came out of the wall about fifty feet from Calvin. It was large and looked like it could do some serious damage, if it got into the wrong hands.  
  
"What do I do?" asked Calvin.  
  
"You use your powers to destroy it." said the Professor.  
  
"How?"  
  
"How did you fight Logan?" asked the Professor.  
  
"I went like this" Calvin said, as put his hand in the Vulcan position.  
  
"Calvin, think about what you are about to do. Be one with your powers" the Professor stopped.  
  
Calvin, you must feel the powers within, then use them.  
  
Calvin thought, he could feel something happening. There was a buzz in his head, and he willed the CD to come out. There was a zing, and the spinning hot plastic came out and missed the tank by 20 feet.  
  
"Good! Good!" said the Professor. "You just need control. You are more advanced than you look. Try to produce more of them."  
  
Calvin did that. He made three come out, one right after the other, then four, then five, then six. Calvin took a break. Then it happened, he found it in him. He could not fathom what it was, but he could feel something in him, helping him. He aimed and fired. A stream of CDs came out of his hand. Within a second, Calvin thought of the tank, and it being destroyed. The CDs arched up and, in succession, came down on the tank. The were sounds of gears moving, and the thing fell to pieces.  
  
"Calvin, you did it!" the Professor looked relieved. "Calvin, are you aware of your eyes?"  
  
"What do you mean...uh...Wheels?"  
  
The Professor rolled his eyes, why did everyone call him that? He knew that the chair was too much of an overstatement. He should use a hover chair or something.  
  
"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, you can not call me Wheels, though. Anything but that." the Professor said with a light humor.  
  
"Can I call you Chuckles?" asked Calvin.  
  
"No, I should think not. In fact, if you do I will scramble your mind so much that Magneto will want to leave you alone." With this, Calvin cringed.  
  
"I'm sorry" the Professor quickly collected himself "Your eyes, can't you see...don't you realize that they...they turn...O.K., never mind." The Professor looked puzzled  
  
He knew for a fact that the time Calvin had gotten all the CDs out, he had seen the eyes of the boy turn green. Not green as in the normal eye color, but neon green. The kind of green that you would see in a computer. Something was up that Charles didn't know about. What was Magneto up to and what did Calvin have to do with it. All Xavier knew was that something big was going to happen, and happen it would soon. 


	4. The Changing Side

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Calvin asked.  
  
"Did you know that they turn green?" said the Professor  
  
"Green? What do you mean green?" asked Calvin.  
  
"Your eyes turn green. Green symbols in your eyes that move up and down." said the Professor.  
  
"Do you mean like the Matrix?" Calvin asked with a light laugh.  
  
"Yes, I guess."  
  
The Professor turned around and started out the door. He stopped right outside the door, did not turn, and said  
  
"Keep practicing. When you've gained control over the right hand, go for the left, then both." With that, the Professor went right out the door. He turned the corner and signaled Storm.  
  
Storm, I need you to come with me to Cerebro. We are going to have to do some computer research. The Professor went right to the elevator and right up the chute.  
  
  
  
Magneto was drumming his fingers on the metal table. He was waiting for one of his own to get out of tricky surgery. If only he could get a mutant that was skilled in medicine. The closest thing he could get was a boy that had taken a course in high school in Louisiana. Magneto needed to get his plan under way before the humans completely destroy the mutants. Magneto knew that the humans would go to all lengths to get rid of his kind. Making all the mutants ID themselves if they wanted to become a functioning member of society.  
  
Magneto's thoughts were interrupted by the man with the red eyes. He came in slowly with a jaunty stride.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Magneto in an unconcerned voice.  
  
"She'll livm, but she ain goin' to upin' a few days."  
  
"O.K., but I want to know the minute she is up to fight," Magneto said as he left out the door, "we will have to move quickly, Charles has the boy. We need him here," he stopped and pondered something and turned around, Gambit gulped and stood his ground.  
  
"I want this boy here tomorrow, or I will leave you to the Sentinels, You won't be able to blow them up as easily." Magnetos words were stern and not in the slightest bit humorous.  
  
Gambit left out of the hole that had been made a few days ago. He was ready to catch the boy at any costs. He did not want to get caught by the Sentinels. They would take him and torture him and then, whether he had given them the information or not, kill him.  
  
He jumped in a dark red convertible and drove off into the night. The road from the hide out was, surprisingly, not bumpy at all. The hideout was located in the heat of the New York Mountains. The road to the ferry to Long Island was long, so Gambit was speeding to get to the city. He was not ready to face Magnetos wrath.  
  
A few hours after leaving the main base, Gambit came upon a hitchhiker. The man was tall. He had long, grey hair, and he was sporting a hefty looking bag. He put his thumb out in the usual manner of hitch hikers. Gambit, knowing that his powers and the knowledge from the south mob could save him from any gun or knife this man might pull, Gambit pulled over. The man walked slowly to the car.  
  
"Are you goin' ta the city?" the man asked with a southern drawl.  
  
"Yes, do ya wan a ride?" asked Gambit.  
  
"If you is a headin' that way, then, well mister, then I would liake you to come in yer nice car here." He opened the door and sat down.  
  
Gambit went off at forty mile an hour. His speed grew and grew, he was at ninety, when the passenger asked, in a high pitched voice that was not the one that fit,  
  
"Are you sure that you want to go at this speed? You can crash very easily."  
  
Gambit looked up from the warp five road, and looked at the passenger. The man was changing. It was almost like what Mystique did, but it was different. With a screech and a skid mark that would leave the road scared for life, he slammed on the brakes.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on here?" asked Gambit, whipping out a playing card from his coat.  
  
"My name is Morph, and I have come here to help you."  
  
Gambit put his card back and then out of the car.  
  
"Help me with what?"  
  
"Your mission to get this boy. The X-Men and Magneto are not the only groups of mutants. There are some of us that know more than your master and Xavier. I work for someone who can help all mutants. I am here to help you bring the boy to Magneto and save all mutants. And if that doesn't work, I am going to go to Xavier and tell him about things, if he doesn't know by then."  
  
Gambit thought it over and decided that it was O.K. I f this stranger had been a spy, he would be long gone. He got back into the car and started the car, putting the card into a concealed pocket in his coat. The car's Hemi roared as it sped off to the ferry to Manhattan.  
  
When the two appeared at the docks, they were not alone. There were about seventeen people there. They were all in black suits, except for two men who were in the middle of about five escorts. The men looked like they were important.  
  
"Do ya know who they are?" Gambit asked the tall man with the coat and the hair.  
  
"Do ya mean ta tell me that yer master Magneto hasn't told dya about them? They are the reason that we are here. Those are the two men that started the Sentinel Project." He said in the southern drawl that fit his face.  
  
"Do we attack?" asked Gambit.  
  
"Not yet, if we do, we would be exposed for mutants, and then they would seed up the project after they figured out that they were being watched."  
  
"Do we have someone on the inside?"  
  
"Yes, but I fear that we do not have anyone who actually comes in contact with either of them. Anyone who works within a looking distance from any of them has to under go random DNA checks. They have them under lock and key."  
  
"Damn!" said Gambit so loudly that the two men looked over at him.  
  
"Son, is there something wrong?" asked the man to the  
  
"No, I just un...stubbed my toe." Said Gambit in a fake voice.  
  
"You gave us a startle, there" said the man, "are you O.K? My job is keeping people safe."  
  
That is the biggest load of bull shit I have ever heard, thought Gambit as he waved at the man as the ferry left.  
  
"We will have to have some self control. The next ferry should come in about half an hour." said Morph. 


	5. USS Are You Sure

Calvin stood there in awe. He was being dressed. He had heard of being hand tailored, but this was crazy! He was enjoying this a lot. There was some New York fashion designer with a strange look on his face. Calvin guessed that he had never seen a boy go in for a custom leather jacket. Calvin even wondered if he would believe it either. This was the weirdest thing to wear while walking down to the car while wearing a full length leather trench coat and designer boots.  
  
He got in the car and looked at the driver.  
  
"I think that there's something missing." he said with a light humor.  
  
Wolverine looked back at him. He laughed and tuned back to the wheel of the black Viper.  
  
"What do you want, a watch? Maybe one with built in TV and cell phone. Or a car?" he said in a mocking voice.  
  
"How about sunglasses?" Calvin asked  
  
"Holy Shit." mumbled Logan.  
  
He could not believe that the small boy was following in the footsteps of the stupidest mutants.  
  
"You don't have a clue about fashion, do you?" said Calvin  
  
"You have no idea about good looks." said Logan.  
  
"If you think about it, I should have sunglasses. My eyes turn a color and that is cause enough to get them. The bad guys would know what I'm about to do. I could conjure, or summon, or force, or what ever it is, a CD without anyone knowing."  
  
Calvin argued his point well.  
  
"O.K, but anything but red." was the reply.  
  
The Professor and storm were in Cerebro.  
  
"What is the reason for coming here?" asked Storm.  
  
"I have seen some strange mutations before, but nothing like Calvin's. I think that he is not a regular mutant."  
  
"You think that someone turned him into a mutant?"  
  
"I know that Logan is not the only one with that problem."  
  
He started to tap the pad on the touch screen keyboard. He hit a button and a great projection of human DNA. It moved to the side to allow room for a diagram of Calvin's body. The diagram started to turn slowly. As it turned, it began to speak. It wasn't Calvin's somewhat high pitch drawl, but a feminine computer's voice. The disembodied voice resonated around the near sphere.  
  
"Name: Calvin Doyle. Gender: Male. Powers: Unknown at present. Studies show that Subject Calvin is entirely human. Trace amounts of different metals within body."  
  
The professor looked puzzled. Then he taped the keyboard and pulled up a list of dates. He skimmed through the sixties until he reached 1964. He highlighted it and a list of names came up. He scrolled down to the 'Ns'. Here he slowly kept going. The name Natalia Soleyokov. This he taped on and, next to Calvin's bio, the info on her was projected. The voice waited a few seconds before it started up again.  
  
"Name: Natalia Soleyokov. Alias: Madame Hydra. Gender: Female. Powers: None. Print death in 1964. True death unknown. 90% chance of Subject Natalia Soleyokov still alive. Formally of the Red Army. Specialty in computer mechanics. Most likely leader of HYDRA. Whereabouts unknown."  
  
"Computer, is there a last known whereabouts of Madame Hydra?" the professor asked.  
  
"Last known whereabouts located in former HYDRA base underground Havana, Cuba, at the Arnold Sanatorium."  
  
The professor knew of the place. The psychiatric treatment there was known in the circles of the professor. They were known for helping the criminally insane. They were not always the best place for (quote, unquote) good treatments. She had been there since she helped SHEILD to kill the duplicates of all the SHEILD agents. She had allied herself with SHEILD, but was turned in to the authorities when the ordeal was over. At the trials, she was deemed criminally insane. After that, she was sent to Arnold Sanatorium.  
  
"We have got to go to Havana. There are some things we need to know, and fast."  
  
With this, the professor took of the helmet that connected him to the great machine, and wheeled around and nearly sped out of the giant room. 


End file.
